Drifting Hearts HOLD
by XXDon'tCloseYourEyesXX
Summary: What would have happened if Peeta slipped on top of the cornucopia when Cato let go? What if Cato Survived? Rated M for future lemons, #Catoniss!, Crude language will be used in certain areas! Sorry this story is on hold due to the fact that I have a MAJOR college program to attend to and will not be able to find time to update... Again I apologize
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is a new story and if a single person likes it I will be celebrating for months! The reason i'm writing this is because I love Kato/Catniss stories but _many_ people write it all wrong! So I decided togive it a try! In this story Cato is not the hidden teddy bear everyone wants him to be(I hate when people write in their stories that he's actually really nice and caring) In this story he stays as Suzanne Collins wrote him to be! Anyways,_  
_**

**Most of the characters listed in this story are NOT mine(even though I want them to be) All credit goes to Suzanne Collins! **

**Chapter 1**

I watched in horror as Cato gripped his arm around Peeta's neck, blue shadowed everywhere on the poor boy and he was trying, and failing, to let air enter his body. The idea that he was going to die was entering my thought process and I was terrified, he was the only thing that had kept me sane in these past weeks, without him I was sure I would've gone insane. My hand was in a fist around the bow, so hard that it cut the skin allowing blood to drip down my wrist. I didn't notice. Peeta's hand rose with what I was sure his last bit of energy and he drew a mark on Cato's hand with the blood that drenched his own, it was a single X. I didn't think I just let go of the string letting in fly into its target. Cato fell to the mutts and his screams of pain ripped at my soul, even he didn't deserve to die in that kind of pain.

But that wasn't what killed me, what killed me was Peeta slipping off the edge, banging his head so unconsciousness hit him and sliding down taking the mutts attention off Cato and onto his bloody form. A cannon rang out and I collapsed. Sobbing. My head only shot up hearing the familiar sound of a parachute drifting down, its contents bumping the walls at random, my hand went out on instinct and the case drifted onto my palm.

I cracked it open reading the note first.

_Sweetheart, your not the only one alive… Be careful They're __**all**__ watching._

A small necklace peeked out of the case, it was Prim's, well technically my mothers but she gave it to Prim at such a young age that we all considered it hers. Graved inside the locket was a small amount of text on the other side a picture of my mother and a young boy, I had seen many times in old pictures.

My mother hadn't told Prim the history of the necklace, but she had told me.

It was in the nicer area of District 12, where my mother had lived. She was a healer along with a friend of hers named Tanzen, he was named after a gemstone called Tanzanite, something his mother had seen in the Capitol and was very fond of.

They had been working when my father first walked in, according to my mother he was a handsome chap back then his hair slicked back with a type of gel he created, a mixture of some plants found near an old lake and some oil collected off fish.

He was selling some plants and my mother had told me how he smelled like oak and rum, for he had been escaping from his own father, one of the only men in District 12 to agree with the ways of the capitol.

His father was a drunk, rubbing alcohol was a casualty in their household so he had taken some and was planning to sell it to my mother.

They were young at the time my mother 16 and my father a dashing young man of 18, my mother could remember when he had been at school. She said he was quite a ladies man.

At the time he was working to buy a house only spending money on the necessities that his father wouldn't give him, almost everything but shelter, since he was in fact, a drunken spaz.

Despite their age difference, my mother found my father intriguing, and quite a gentleman. At the time Tanzen was in love with my mother, even though she was two years younger than him as well.

Tanzen finally got the guts to ask her out a month later, on her birthday, it was very clever, her whole family was watching and she couldn't help but say yes. This pleased her family, for they were classy and couldn't be seen with what, at the time, were called "dirty miner freaks" For two months they went out and my mother was happy for the first, but after a month she became sick.

Tanzen was worried he didn't know what was wrong, even though he was a healer as well.

A week later my mother was stuck in bed, a sickly color of white, my father came then, he could tell what was wrong with her at first glance, for it was a sickness that had killed his mother, and he immediately collected some herbs to brew the medicine.

It took a few days, but my mother got better and Tanzen did what he knew what was best, he had seen the way my mother had looked at my father and he got a small locket, something his mother had found when she lived in the Capitol.

A Tanzanite gemstone.

It was pushed in the front of the silver design, and it was gorgeous to say the least, he gave it to he after engraving it with

_Fall in love, I will always be with you._

It didn't take much thought to know what Prim and Haymitch meant, they knew I couldn't kill anybody else, not even Cato. I sighed, feeling disgusted with what I was about to do, but got up anyways, flinching from the fabric of my shirt brushing the cuts that set a canvas on my body.

Here goes nothing.

**Really short and boring chapter :( but please keep reading it gets better! (I hope!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi peoples updating again today just in case _anyone_ reads it... um... yeah... This belongs to Suzanne Collins... FOR NOW! Crap... Did I say that a loud... Wait I can't say it aloud this is a book... But technically with the content of this i'm writing from my thoughts so that mean UGH! BABBLING AGAIN! SORRY YOU CAN READ THE STORY NOW... What are you waiting for... GO... I said go... WHY THE HELL ARE YOU STILL READING THIS?! GO ON... Stopping now... Ok...now! **

**-.-**

**Go On**

Chapter 2:

I pushed my hair behind my ear, annoyed that it had fell out of it's braid. The mutts had disappeared when I wasn't looking and I took the chance to slide off the Cornucopia wincing as the metal scraped the cuts that covered my body. I walked over slowly to my target, the bloody red mess, also known as Cato crumpled up on the ground. "Get Up" It wasn't an offer I was demanding, the only part of his face that wasn't covered in blood was his face and I saw his lips turn down. He tried to get up knowing I would kill him if he didn't, but struggling, to get his feet planted on the ground and I quickened the process, grabbing his arm and yanking him up. He yelped and I was trying not to flinch _'not now Katniss, he's the enemy! Do **not **show any weakness!" _I pulled him with me, for we were going on a trip.

He was stumbling his eyes closing once in a while, it didn't take a genius to figure out he was drowsy from blood loss. I sighed, knowing if I was going to have _any _chance to keep him alive, he was going to need medicine. I took him with me to the lake, luckily someone had set up the rocks so a bridge was formed and I set him down there, I was sure he wasn't going to move and I took a knife that rested in my bag out, cutting off chunks of wood. I created a shelter of some sorts, it was small and wouldn't protect us from Capitol creations, but it would protect us from normal animals and rain.

He opened his eyes but they were turning in strange directions and I knew the drowsiness had made him in a strange loopy state. "Whaaat are yooouu going to dooo noow Kattineess" he was slurring his blood and I was sure he was going to die if he wasn't taken care of. I sighed dropping onto the rocks praying it was strong enough that we wouldn't fall. it was. The necklace I had gotten before was strapped tightly to my neck and I reached to it, holding the heart locket close to me. I closed my eyes and tears sprinkled from under my lashes, I felt hopeless, death replayed in my mind every time I closed my eyes, I was stuck here, waiting for Cato to die, or for the Capitol to kill one of us… Whatever came first. The air was cool and I shivered, bringing my jacket closer to me, as soon as something rattled my eyes snapped open, allowing me to survey the area.

The only thing in sight was Cato, struggling to keep his eyes open, I stood up making sure to be quiet. I stepped outside, running as soon as I saw the package, I accidently tripped in my rush and a rock sashed trough my knee. I barley noticed the new damage, I had gotten far past used to it, my hand slipped as I tried to open the package and I almost growled. When I finally managed to get it open and I rushed to look inside. It was medicine, lots of it, along with a small muffin, a delicacy I was sure came from District 2. I slipped out the two notes and messy script covered one, the other neat in bold print.

_Please keep my brother safe, we need him, Use this everywhere, and feel free to use what's left on yourself, and enjoy the muffin!_

- _Arial Hadley(Cato's younger sister) _

**Don't let the kid die **

- **Brutus & Enobaria **

I smiled up into the sky knowing the camera, knowing it would be watching and nodded, showing I would try. I walked into the hut I had made, dipping my fingers in the wet gooey medicine and starting spreading it all over him starting with his face. My hands went down and I gently applied some to the gruesome scar on his neck, I hesitated but then ripped off his shirt putting it on the ground. The whole time I was doing this he was moaning in pain, telling me to stop. As soon as his shirt was off I sucked in a uneasy breath, not just a cut but a gaping hole shredded the whole of his chest, most of his skin was gone. I clenched my fists biting my tongue and lightly spreading the orange medicine over his body.

He was now screaming and I repeated "sorry" over and over again, not caring I wasn't supposed to feel sympathy. When his chest was covered in the orange goo I finally moved on debating weather or not I should go on. I finally reminded myself I needed to help him and slowly pulled off his sweats. Deep scars flew down his legs and I spread the goo all over, finally muting his screams from my ears, even though I knew the camera would hear all of it. I bit my lip then pulled down his under pants, my eyes widening at the size of his 'private' parts- Surly it wasn't normal to be that large? I shook my head getting back to the point, my cheeks were stained red but I cleaned a deep scar by his thigh that looked like a knife jab. As soon as I was done I rushed to put his clothes back on turning quickly and quickly walking out the door.

It was only when I sat down outside on a rock by the water that I remembered Peeta's Death. Right now he was getting pampered to be put in a crate and sent back to District 12 where his family would mourn over his death. My sobs echoed around the forest surrounding me and I screamed, fully aware I was having a tantrum in front of the whole country. "Peeta" the word was shaky and loud coming from my lips and I repeated it over and over again moaning and crying, lying down on a rock.

I think I did that for an hour but I wasn't sure all I knew is eventually I got up, put on a blank expression and went back into the hut where Cato was dozing off. His eyes were about to close and I slapped him across the face muttering a "Get Up" my voice was cold and I felt numb, I had now processed Peeta's death an my heart had been ripped out of my chest. I was just an empty soul. He grumbled something but closed his eyes again and I once again brought my hand to his face now slamming it harder against his torn skin.

He flinched and I turned to him with what I'm sure looked like to him a bored expression but to me it as a mask hiding my hopelessness. He frowned at me his eyes showing pain but everything else showing annoyance.

"So what are you going to do to me now, huh?" The medicine must have worked some what because he wasn't slurring anymore but his voice was still wavering gently and he was still dripping in blood. "Torture me?" he said that with arrogance and annoyance but I could tell he was scared, terrified even, his face hinted to it. "Go Ahe-" I had cut him off my head snapping towards his with rage "I'm **not **going to torture you Two" I had raised my voice and my eyes were flaming with rage.

I had enough with these stupid games. I through the muffin I had brought in with me and put it in his hand, my eyes still cold. "From your sister" I then turned around, but not before seeing his face light up. I walked down to the lake, where I knew I would be spending most of my time now- well, until this ended. My hands ran up and down my face, barley getting any of the grime and blood off my face, but it did some good so I kept going, occasionally splashing water on my pale face. My eyes were teary, for I still had Peeta's face as he fell off the Cornucopia printed in my head his blue eyes shining with terror and his hands reaching to his throat as he fell- as if accepting it. I walked into the small hut and rubbed my eyes sleepily, before drifting off into a land of nightmares and horror.

**:D Any better? No? Oh... Ok... Well, this is awkward.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm quite pleased with some of the comments I got on this so here I am posting a new chapter! And just so people know even if I don't reply I read _every_ comment. The next thing I want to announce is that if you post a comment saying a number between 1-10 and its the one i'm thinking of you get to choose a big part of whats going to happen next! The first person to post the right number wins! So, without further a do... Or a don't... Whatever just start reading...Any time now... Screw it, just read.**

**All credit goes to SC**

**CHAPTER 3**

When I woke up my mouth was clamped shut, my fist clenched and my eyes shut tight. I had learned the hard way in the arena not to scream from nightmares. It just scared off game. I slowly stood up my back making a loud 'pop' sound as my muscles stretched out. My eyes ached as the bright sun glared at them, something wasn't right. The game-makers wouldn't allow the show to be so boring. I quickly grabbed a stray leaf and crushed it in my hand letting it show me the winds direction. I pulled my bow off the strap on my back I positioned an arrow and pointed it into the woods my eyes narrowing on the small fox feasting beneath the leaves. It was too small, it was young, but it would do.

The arrow whizzed out hitting the fox on my target, his small stomach, with force it went trough the flesh pinning the animal to the root of the large oak he was standing by. We now had breakfast.

**_Cato before the Cornucopia incident _**

I will kill Thresh if it's the last thing I do. First he kills Clove, merciless, vicious, perfect Clove, and then he lets the bitch from 12 get away, who the freaking hell does he think he is. My hand tightens around the handle of the blade, by tonight his blood would be on this sword, and I would mix it with the blood of the lovers; they would die in pain and misery and it would be at my hand.

I had my plan ready. I would fall asleep now, in the Cornucopia with a layer of weapons and such to protect me, and when night struck I would venture out and they would all die.

My eyes closed but I didn't fall asleep, instead I thought of Clove, she really was gorgeous. Her hair was dark and matched her eyes, which were unforgiving. She held her head high and her body confident, she knew how perfect she was. But there was nothing romantic between us of course! That would be disgusting, I had dated her sister only two years ago… I still remember the last time we talked.

**_District 2, Reaping of the 72nd Hunger Games_**

_She was beautiful. Her dark brown hair was double braided across the back of her head and then twisted back meeting at the end to curl into a ponytail. In the front her hair was down on her forehead before splitting at each side to reach the bottom of her ears. Her eyes were a mysterious shade of green, mischief shining bright as ever, her eyebrows were permanently turned up in an arch as if they were asking- or daring you to challenge her. The lips that perfected her face were dark pink, exactly two shades away from red and lip-gloss smothered them, doing nothing to make her look better-that wasn't needed, she was already as perfect as you could get- but it made them even more noticeable. She had very curved cheekbones that made her face looked heart-shaped and perfect. All in all she looked so innocent, so loving._

_She was **so** far from it._

_She was vicious and she could use a bow and arrow like I'd never seen before- of course she could do other things as well she was the only true challenger I'd ever had to face. When she was using a sword no one would go near her by choice, except me. _

_I thought of that as I turned to her now, she was staring at me and I mouthed 'Happy Hunger Games… I love you' her response was a smile; not a small smile, one that took up her entire face and made the corners of her eyes crinkle up. Menna Marvala took the stage and all eyes went to her, on her third year of this someone had sent their snake on her and snake bites now scarred each cheek, so to prove she was just as evil as us she got her teeth reformed to be a sharp as they could get, she also had her eyes formed as a snakes. She didn't scare me but she would do so to those lower district pussies. She stepped over to the boys bowl, "Gantell Maynoso… Any volunteers" her voice was cold and she said it all in one breath knowing that there were in fact, going to be volunteers. "I do" I didn't even have to look to know it was Tiago, he was chosen to volunteer so he would. That's just the way it worked. She then walked over to the girls bowl saying Alendra Marvolights name before, once again, asking for volunteers. But what surprised me was instead of Roseana another girl volunteered… My girl… … … The only thing I've ever loved as much(or more) as my siblings._

_ Peacekeepers led her to the Justice building and I ran to visit, going in after her parents. "Kat… Why?" the words flew out of my mouth and for the first time in a long time I showed my misery, I expressed my pain… And for the first time in a long time… _

_I cried._

_I let the tears flow and they didn't stop, pouring like a waterfall down my face. Her eyes were turning glassy as well at seeing my crying- she new I never, **never** cried; we knew what they taught us, '**Don't** show emotion, **don't** be on defense, and **never** give up.' Her green eyes stared into my soul and our mouths met giving all we had._


End file.
